


Snow Kisses

by muutant (tricyclops)



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Snow, Starkhaven, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricyclops/pseuds/muutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian watches Bethany dance in the cold Starkhaven winter snow.</p>
<p>Written for Kimmathy for Dragon Age Cheer Secret Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimmathy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kimmathy).



> Thanks to my lovely Brelaina for betaing!

It was so white against the night sky. It almost sparkled. Just like her eyes. They were closed as she spun around, dancing as flakes fell from the heavens. Her hair sprinkled with white, flowing around her as she spun and spun. She looked like an angel. The sweet sound of her voice, giggling, filled the cold winter air. A chorus of joy.

She had to be an angel. There was no other explanation. So innocent and pure, and beautiful. So beautiful. Especially like this, hair decorated in white, her feet practically floating over the dusting of snow, cheeks flushed from the cold.

"Sebastian, look!" Bethany said, as she stuck her tongue out to catch a snowflake.

A soft chuckle escaped him as he watched her frolic, tongue jutting out and seeking the cold icy flakes. He envied her innocence.

"It's so beautiful! I never imagined anything could be so beautiful!" she sang as she danced toward him.

"Hmm. That is exactly what I thought, my angel," he grabbed her wrist mid-spin and gathered her in his arms, "When I first saw you," Sebastian whispered into her ear.

"Oh, Sebastian!" He was sure her cheeks got even redder from that, but it was hard to tell, they were already so pink from the cold. Bethany pulled away slightly, turning her face to look at the snow silently falling on the roofs of Starkhaven.

"It is so beautiful here! I wish we could stay here  _forever_. Do we have to leave?" Bethany said. He wished he could've said yes to those eyes. He wished he could have said yes to forever. But forever didn't exist. It didn't exist anywhere. Especially not here.

"I told your brother I'd have you back tomorrow. Frankly, I really do not want to find out what would he would do if I broke that promise," Sebastian said with a nervous chuckle.

"He is such a grump. Well, at least he let me have fun for once in my life," she said with huff rolling her eyes. It was true. Her brother was a bit of grouch. Especially when it came to his baby sister.

"He's just trying to protect you, love," Sebastian sighed, putting his hand on her arm and placing his other hand in her's.

"I know. But...I have  _you_  to protect me now," Bethany smiled. That sweet smile. It nearly melted him, even as frozen as he was.

"Yes, love. Yes, you do," Sebastian said, as he rubbed circles in her palms that were almost as cold as ice. They really had not had Starkhaven weather in mind when they packed. He would remember to pack furs for their next visit. And gloves.

"Sebastian?" Bethany said, her voice barely a whisper, her lips tinged blue from the cold.

"Yes?" Sebastian whispered, scared to break the beautiful silence of the winter air.

"Can we..." she stammered, leaning forward.

He leaned forward, close to her, eyes barely open. Her breath hot on his cold skin, his blush becoming more than a symptom of the frigid winter air. Then their noses touched, and she let out a gentle sigh at the feel of their skin meeting. It was their way. Their special sign of affection. She had started calling them 'snow kisses'. He gently rubbed his nose against her's, both of them cold from the winter night. This was all he would ever need.  _She_  was all he would ever need, for now. And he wished that  _this_ , whatever  _this_  was, could be this beautiful, this simple,  _forever_.


End file.
